Skaar Deathrune
: This article is about the monster. For the hero, see Skaar Deathrune (hero) Skaar Deathrune is an Epic Boss that can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have an Orb of Skaar Deathrune which comes from the special mission in the Underworld. = Basic Information = = Special Information = Siege Weapons *Elven Rangers -6,600,000 dmg *Order Of Mages -8,250,000 dmg *Valerian Knights -9,900,000 dmg *Elder Dragons -13,200,000 dmg *Phoenixes -16,500,000 dmg = Lore = Skaar Defeated : Before you have a chance to think about how to breach Skaar's Mana Forcefield, he brings his huge great sword down upon you. You avoid it and again try to counterattack but it is no use! The Mana Forcefield easily deflects your attack and leaves your hands numb. If you can't hurt Skaar, this battle will end quickly. : You: "Celesta, isn't there anything you can do to take dispel the Mana Forcefield?" : Celesta: "This magic is unlike anything I have seen before. I can try but I am not sure what the result will be." : Celesta speaks a magical incantation softly and a pale yellow glow starts to build around her hands. All of a sudden a beam of light shoots from her hands and hits Skaar's forcefield. The Mana Forcefield becomes visible and flickers for a bit. However, after a little bit the forcefield seems to be back up again. : Celesta: "It looks like the Dispel spell is only effective for a limited amount of time. You'll have to look for an opening while I continue to cast Dispel." : Now is the time for your counter attack. Celesta again murmurs the magical language to cast Dispel. You swing your blade at Skaar but the Mana Forcefield slows the attack enough that the attack doesn't affect Skaar. The Forcefield flickers a bit. Is this an opening from Celesta's Dispel? You quickly reverse the direction of your blade swing and bring your blade towards Skaar's hip. This time your blade is not repelled. Skaar narrowly sidesteps your strike. : Skaar: "My forcefield! That witch! It must be her." : Skaar diverts his attention away from you and now starts his charge towards Celesta. You must get there in time. You spring forward on a trajectory to intercept Skaar. You swing your blade and it is again stopped by the Mana Forcefield. However, it flickers again. It is down! This is your chance. Skaar raises his blade over his head and aims torwards Celesta's head. : Skaar: "Arrrrrggggh!" : Skaar's blade is mere inches away from Celesta but yet he has stopped for some reason. Skaar stumbles backward and it is now apparent why he stopped. Your weapon has penetrated Skaar from the back and has exited out the front of his chest. Skaar crashes down to his knees. : Skaar: "It seems I have underestimated the human that defeated Lord Mephistopheles….your end will still come foolish warrior…." : Skaar slumps down to the ground and in a flash of light he's gone. In its place is a portal. Where will this portal lead? Who knows? The only thing you do know is that it is a chance for you to get home to Valeria. : You step through the portal……. = Rewards = Rewards on Every Attack Rewards After Slaying Skaar Deathrune Loot Page Wikia Loot page with recorded loot drops Skaar Deathrune/Loot. Rare Chance Drops * Deathrune Blade [attack: 11 defense: 14] * Helm of Fear [attack: 9''' defense: '''9] * Soul Catcher [attack: 8''' defense: '''7] * Pestilence [attack: 7''' defense: '''9] * Hands of Darkness [attack: 5''' defense: '''4] * Arcanist [attack: 23 defense: 20] * Hellkite Minion [attack: 29 defense: 33] Epic Chance Drops *Deathrune Hellplate [attack: 18 defense: 27] *Deathshield [attack: 24 defense: 24] *Deathrune Signet [attack: 9''' defense: '''6] *Punisher [attack: 14 defense: 11] *Hellslayer Knight [attack: 29 defense: 33] = See Also = * Skaar Loot Data * Skaar Attack Formula Category:Monsters